Cloud Nine but likewith more McDanno
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: Steve finds out that Danny is a demigod while on a case when Danny's demigod presence attracts a monster. Danny's worried that Steve's going to freak out and leave him. But in reality, he should have feared how hard Steve can fanboy over what Danny can do. #EstablishedMcDanno #McDanno #MaleSlash


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/16162145.

 **Rating** : Teen And Up Audiences

 **Archive Warning:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Category** : M/M

 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0 (2010)

 **Relationship** : Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams

 **Character** : Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett

 **Additional Tags:** Danny "Danno" Williams is a Demigod, Danny "Danno" Williams is the son of Zeus, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett is a Fanboy

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-10-02 Words: 1650

 **Title** : Cloud Nine but like...with more McDanno by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : Sort of based on my verse where Danny is a demigod son of Zeus, this is a fic where the McDanno isn't just implied and it's established.

\- Steve finds out that Danny is a demigod while on a case when Danny's demigod presence attracts a monster. Danny's worried that Steve's going to freak out and leave him. But in reality, he should have feared how hard Steve can fanboy over what Danny can do.

* * *

Their latest case had taken them towards the wilderness. Danny always complained and Steve bantered back, always loving to tease his boyfriend about not liking the great outdoors. Steve always just assumed that it was Danny's inner city boy that made him hate being in out in the wild. He never would have imagined the real reason why Danny hated being out in the middle of nowhere.

Monsters were real apparently.

And not just horrible humans who have done horrible, irredeemable things. But actual monsters from mythology.

It wasn't during the case itself that he discovered this. The suspect had fled into the wilderness and Steve had partnered up with Danny to canvas the area. They found some footprints that led up the mountain, and Steve and Danny followed as long as possible.

There was a storm heading in with harsh winds. The winds were getting rid of any footprints left behind in the dirt. As much as he hated being defeated, they couldn't waste any time. It was time they searched by air.

Steve was making sure Danny took the right path and right steps back down the mountain. He didn't want Danny to fall like he did last time. They got pretty close towards the base of the mountain when a shadowy figure appeared out of almost nothing. Steve saw the movement and out of instinct stood between the danger and Danny as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the newcomer.

"Five-oh! Hands in the air!" Steve cried out. When the other man did nothing, Steve repeated himself. "Hands in the air!"

"Steve." Danny's voice curt.

"I got eyes on him, Danny. Don't worry. He doesn't look armed." Steve said and spared Danny a look. But something wasn't right. "Danny?"

"Steve, you gotta get out of here," Danny said carefully. He put his gun back in his holster, which only made Steve freak out more than anything else.

"Danny, what the hell are you doi-" But he was cut off short. The man let out an animalistic scream before he charged. He wasn't sure how, but the man seemed to get bigger as he got closer. The man-thing didn't even blink twice at Steve and charged for Danny. Danny met the tackle and dug his feet to the ground. Steve tried to pull the man-thing away from Danny, but he was just shoved back. The path they were on was a bit steep so when he was pushed he rolled a few feet before he could stop. Along the way, he dropped his gun. He tried to find it, but with a quick look up he saw that Danny and the man-thing were no longer in sight, but much further up the mountain.

"Danny!"

He ran up the mountain and saw that Danny had been pushed against the rocks. Danny was scratched up and bleeding, but nothing too bad. Anger rose in him and he tackled the man-thing but it was as if Steve was nothing and the man-thing flung him away again. But this time off of the mountain. Steve yelled as he plummeted. A quick look down and he knew that the chances of him surviving this fall were low, even if his training helped him get the best landing.

Things got weird then. Because he felt someone grab hold of him and then he was descending slowly and far more smoothly than with any parachute. Looking up, he saw Danny. Looking around, he could see puffy whiteness that looked like clouds encase them. Before he could ask, the cloud-like whiteness disappeared and they were freefalling again. Just before they hit the ground, Danny stretched his arm towards the ground and a gust of wind erupted from it, counteracting their fall.

It wasn't the smoothest landing, but they were in one piece.

"You okay?" Danny asked, already inspecting Steve's body.

Steve just blinked at him before he said, "You fly. You...you're...are you from Krypton?"

Danny scoffed out a chuckle, "Seriously? You know that kinda makes you Lois Lane, right?"

"She's beautiful and intelligent and holy fuck, Danny! We just _flew_! Why aren't you excited?"

"The novelty wears off after a while and in case you forgot, we 'flew'," Danny said, using air quotes since it wasn't really flying. He grabbed a cloud nymph from the sky to ease their landing, but he hasn't done it in a while so it didn't last long. Luckily his gust of wind plan worked. "Because you were thrown off of the side of a mountain!"

"Oh right...fucking asshole," Steve muttered as he looked up. "Didn't look like our guy though."

"That's cos it wasn't a guy at all," Danny commented.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed, "Well...if you wanna label me a superhero, then by logic that was a supervillain. Or a monster. Like a _real_ monster. He might have seemed man-like to you, but that was a mountain troll."

Steve stared at Danny for a bit before he began to laugh. But that laugh died in his throat when he got the sense that Danny wasn't joking. But he easily accepted that. "Alright, what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? Nothing. We get out of here."

"What? But you said that was a supervillain. Don't we have to...I dunno, stop it?"

"Okay, that was a wrong choice of words. But the answer is no. The mountain troll is in the mountain. This is his home. These things don't usually come out and harm people unless their territory feels invaded. The perp we were chasing probably disturbed it's slumber and then it sensed me and got all agitated."

"I know you're not always such a picnic, but I still think we should do something."

"We will. We're going to regroup and look for our perp with helicopters. You and I will have a proper talk and then this will all make sense. Okay?"

"But Danny..."

"Look, you just gotta trust me, okay? Can you do that?" Danny asked.

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but the look on Danny's face changed his mind. "You promise you'll tell me everything?"

"I promise."

* * *

Danny was trying to sleep. He really was. He was exhausted after a very long day. They eventually caught up with the perp and made an arrest. Steve sent everyone else home early and they went home, ordered some food, grabbed a couple of beers and sat down in the living room. Danny did his best and explained exactly what he was, who he was, where he came from, and what he's done. It all went rather well, all things considered. He was afraid that Steve would freak out and think him too weird and would demand they break up.

That might be what would happen between normal people. But Steve isn't normal.

So as Danny tried to sleep after said long day, he could feel Steve's eyes on him.

"I'm trying to sleep..." Danny muttered.

"But Danny-"

"And I can't." Danny turned to face his boyfriend and glared at him.

Maybe it was that right amount of lighting or maybe Danny's powers now felt free to show themselves around Steve, but the SEAL swears Danny's glare came with a beautiful pair of glowing blue eyes.

"I just-"

"I can't sleep because instead of sleeping you want to stay up and talk. Babe, I'm exhausted!" Danny exclaimed.

"But Danny, you have superpowers! You're a _demigod_! There are so many things we can do now that before wouldn't be possible. Just imagine the possibilities!"

"I have. It's part of the reason I didn't tell you what I was. Before, when you thought I was human despite what snarky comments we made about each other, you thought I was human. And the plans _then_ were completely insane. I don't even want to imagine what the hell you're thinking about right now."

"Danny, just hear me out," Steve begged.

"Steven. If you so much as want me to share the same bed, let alone touch you ever again, you are going to drop this. No one can know. Understood?"

"But-"

"No kissing."

"Danny-"

"No sex."

"Danny, please jus-"

"I will shamelessly flirt with the new rookie that thinks my ass is cute."

Steve froze. Danny felt Steve's hand on his waist before he was pulled closer, "No."

"Then you'll drop this?"

"For now. But Danny...we can't ignore this now. It could really come in handy in the field."

Danny sighed because he couldn't argue with Steve there. "When I can, I have helped as best as I could. When I disappear or do something to draw attention to myself and look stupid, it's because I'm helping with my powers. I don't just let you all go helplessly. But...there are rules. And not all mortal minds can accept the supernatural.

"I didn't mean to imply that you don't do that. I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't. And I guess I get it. But...I just think it's super cool. Can...can you take me flying sometime?"

Danny thought about it. He made up his mind rather quickly but pretended to take much longer. Then he leaned in and kissed Steve. It was a simple lip to lip contact kiss but it was sweet and warm. "We'll pack a picnic. Pick a good spot. But sure. If you really want."

Steve's face lit up as if he was a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed Danny back but a bit more passionately. "You're the best, Danno!"

"Yeah, yeah...now let me sleep you neanderthal."

They adjusted and cuddled together until they were comfortable and settled in for the night. It lasted for a good seven minutes before Steve asked. "Can you talk to birds? Can you command them? Danny, that would be so cool!"

Danny groaned.

* * *

End Notes

So I've been writing this crossover where Danny is the son of Zeus and the 5-0 team is slowly one by one going to learn about it. But I'm a huuuuuuge McDanno shipper. I don't know how my series is gonna go. One thing I love about H50 is that the canon platonic McDanno is so amazing and give so much life to headcanon ship McDanno that I can basically write them as lovers and people can't say they're not in character xD But I couldn't help myself and write this. So to my fellow McDanno shippers, I hope you enjoyed x3

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
